So Happy Together
by fallenstar80
Summary: Darcy celebrates with the Avengers in Las Vegas. With the God of Mischief around things are bound to heat up.
1. Chapter 1

First off I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel. Second this is my first story after a very long hiatus from writing. Please enjoy and review if you like.

Parties thrown by Stark Industries were always lavish. Private parties thrown by Tony Stark in Las Vegas were out of this world. Darcy had never been to a soiree where the booze and horderves flowed so freely. She smoothed her white dress with slightly sweaty palms. She knew the only reason she was here was because Jane insisted that Tony extend her an invitation.

"Well well well...what is taser girl doing here?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Darcy looked up into the smirking eyes of Phil Coulson. "Jane," she replied.

"No doubt Thor put a good word in for you as well," he mused as he sipped a glass of champagne.

She smiled, "No doubt."

"Well I must make the rounds," he pulled a face and she giggled. "Have a good evening."

"You too Agent Coulson," she smiled.

"Phil," he responded. He paused. "And Darcy," she glanced at him. "Stay away from the tables. Having the God of Gambling here is not good for any of us."

She nodded and he went on his way.

"Are you armed?" a raspy voice asked.

Darcy paused and laughed when Natasha Romanoff walked into view. "Will I ever live that down?"

Natasha grinned, "Thor should be the embarrassed one." She handed Darcy a glass of champagne, "Enjoying the spectacle?"

Darcy noded, "Yes. Usually I jump right in, but I am trying not to embarrass Jane too much."

"Where's Intern Boy?" Clint Barton asked as he stole Natasha's glass.

"Ian?" Darcy asked. "We broke up awhile ago."

"Best keep that to yourself," he grinned. "Rumor has it that the moment you are single the agents will start lining up."

"Not to mention others," Natasha murmured as she snatched her drink back.

Clint glared in the direction of the gaming tables.

Darcy's eyes followed and landed on Loki. He was sipping wine while trying to explain the finer points of roulette with Tony Stark. "When did I sign up for SHIELD's Bachelorette?" she fumed.

Clint smirked, "The moment you walked into the office."

"Don't look now," Natasha laughed. "Here comes Bachelor number one."

Before Darcy could protest Steve Rodgers made his way over. "Evening Ma'am," he greeted her.

Darcy smiled, "Hi. Should I call you Mr. Rogers or just Captain?"

He laughed, "How about Steve."

"Only if you call me Darcy."

"Deal," he grinned. "Can I interest you in a dance?"

"I'm not the greatest dancer," she tried to explain.

"I'll lead," he said as he swept her off to the floor.

He was a great dancer, polished and confident. They talked about mundane things. Deep down she knew it was all for show. The looks Maria was giving her spoke volumes. "I'm going to sit the next one out. You might be able to interest Maria in a dance."

He blushed and pecked her cheek, "You are a doll."

Darcy grabbed a plate and sat at a table alone. Watching Maria and Steve dance confirmed her suspicion. They were smitten with each other.

Her eyes wandered and settled on Director Fury as he was trying to explain to Jane and Thor why a treaty with some realm was important. Phil and Pepper were laughing about something that Tony was complaining about. She felt very out of her element. Maybe she should go back to her room.

"Going so soon," a voice ghosted over her ear.

She jumped and gripped the table, "Loki," she stuttered. "What brings you to my corner?"

His smile was pure predatory, "I haven't danced with you this evening. What a shame it would be if we missed this opportunity."

Darcy accepted his hand and was whirled onto the floor. Like Steve he was polished and confident. Unlike Steve he pushed boundaries. His hand drifted just a hair to low on her back, his breath would linger just a tad too long on her neck. It sent her pulse racing and her mind reeling. This was not right.

"Can I interest you in a game at the tables?" he invited.

"I better not," she demurred.

"Phil warn you?" he pouted.

"It would not end well," she sidestepped the question.

"Oh contraire," he purred. "It will end very well."

She shivered, "You are inviting me to a very dangerous game."

He grinned, "That I am. I promise not to let you burn."

"I should…" her voiced trailed off.

"Come," he commanded.

Oh what the hell she thought. The worse that could happen is she ended up playing a game of strip poker and the team saw her tits.

He smirked as he lead her to the tables. His poor little mortal had not a clue what she was in for.

"Damn it!" Darcy whined. She knew she sucked at gambling, but this had to be the worse night of her life. So far she had lost three bets that forced her to drink a couple of strong shots of alcohol, forfeit her new Vegas key chain, and now her earrings. At least it was just pretty costume jewelry.

"One more bet?" Loki asked.

"Only if you don't deal," she pouted. "Cheater."

He chuckled. As much as he enjoyed tinkering with the games, Darcy had lost all of these on her own. "Banner!" he called. "Darcy and I require a favor.

Bruce walked over and sighed. As intelligent as Darcy was, she had walked right into Loki's trap. He raised his shot of bourbon in a mock salute and downed it. "Hand the cards over. No cheating Loki. Darcy don't do anything stupid."

He dealt the cards and the bets got ridiculously high.

"No shit!" Darcy screeched. "Those are the keys to your apartment!"

Loki smirked, "That they are. Now you must put up something with equal or higher value."

"I guess I need to fold," she whined. "Nothing that comes remotely close to that."

Out of midair Loki pulled a diamond ring and threw it in the pot, "What's that?" Darcy demanded,

He smirked, "You win, you get my place. I win, I get you. Marry me," he replied

"No...no...NO!" she exclaimed. "You are drunk. You don't know me." she sighed. "Trust me. You don't want to marry me."

"I know what I want," his voice had that dark edge of steele to it. "Are you in or are you out?" he challenged.

She looked into his eyes and watched him smirk. Damn she was an idiot, "I'm in."

"FUCK!" she screamed as Loki led her off to an awaiting limo. "You had to have cheated," she fumed.

Loki chuckled as Bruce and Phil followed them out. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I told you to keep away from him, "Phil grumbled.

Bruce laughed, "If Loki had tinkered with the cards Thor would have said something. He loves to point out when Loki is using his magic."

Darcy crossed her arms and glared at him, "I hate all of you!"

An hour later Darcy had a diamond ring on her left hand and a marriage certificate. "I'm too drunk for this. Please tell me we can annul this in the morning."

Loki laughed as he scooped her out of the limo, "No a chance little one."

He nodded good-byes to Phil and Bruce and carried Darcy to his room

"Fifty bucks she figures out Tony was in on this by morning," Bruce laughed.

Phil shook his head, "Hundred and fifty say it takes six months and a pregnancy scare."

Both men chuckled and returned to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Her head was pounding. She did not want to open her eyes. "I'm blind!" she shrieked as the sunlight sent her under her pillow. "God please tell me last night was a dream. Some horrible nightmare."

The bed shifted and body pressed on her back, "Why would I do that?" he purred.

"Please tell me I did not get so drunk that I married you," she grumbled.

"I won't tell you that," he smirked.

"If Tony helped you with this shitty idea I'm killing him," she snapped.

"I have tylenol," he coaxed.

She reluctantly pulled her head out from under the pillow and accepted the tylenol and water from Loki. "So what do we do now?" she mused.

He sat next to her and gently took her hand, "Today you rest. Tonight I will discuss plans with you, and tomorrow we go home."

"You planned this you bastard!"

"Define plan?"

"This whole party was just for show so you could con me into marrying you," she glared at him as her mind put the pieces together.

His damn grin got wider, "I am impressed. I thought it would take a little longer for you to figure this out."

"Fuck this I'm getting it annulled."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said calmly.

"Why?" she snapped as she struggled to find her shoes and purse. "We didn't sleep together and I was drunk. Seems logical to me."

He stood in front of her and pinned her to the wall, "You seem to be forgetting who I am."

"Oh yes God of Mischief and Lies," she growled.

His put his hands on either sighed of her and leaned in, "I am a prince. You never tell royalty no."

"I'm telling you now," she snapped and pushed away from him.

With a flick of his wrist she was pulled back to the wall, "Good luck with that," he smirked and devoured her lips.

Now she had been kissed before. She had had sex before. She even had good sex before. Nothing prepared her for Loki's invasion. He owned her mouth. He was demanding and passionate. She moaned and he smiled, "You are not going anywhere, Darcy."

She watched him leave and crumbled to the floor in tears. How could she have been so stupid? It never occurred to her he was serious about marriage. She thought he just wanted sex. The lure of his apartment was her undoing. She had a good hand. It wasn't fair.

"Darcy?" Pepper called.

"I know you're in there!" Jane called.

Darcy sighed and opened the door. "Did you all know about this?"

"Know what?" Jane asked.

Pepper looked uncomfortable.

"Pepper?" Darcy whined.

"I'm sorry! Tony thought it would be a good idea."

"Fuck Tony! This is my life! I am not a soap opera!"

Jane shook her head, "I had no idea. I would have tried to talk him out of it...holy shit is that real!"

Darcy looked at her ring and smiled, "Yep. As real as this marriage is supposed to be."

"So what was the finale ante?" Pepper asked as she sat down.

"His apartment or my hand in marriage," Darcy sighed.

"Room Service!"

Jane let them in and Pepper slipped him a tip.

"Have you even seen his apartment?" Jane asked.

Darcy noded, "That one time I had to get some files for Pepper."

Darcy closed her eyes and remembered the penthouse with its amazing furnishings. It reminded her of the Great Gatsby. Loki had tried to encourage her to stay and have lunch with him. She rolled her eyes and left. Suddenly her mind was assaulted with other times Loki had tried to take her out or initiate a conversation. "Oh fuck!"

Pepper smirked and Jane looked confused.

"Why did he confide in Tony?"

"He knew Thor was too shall we say exuberant with his desire to see Loki happy. And Tony was the last resort. Bruce was the first to know."

"Traitor," Darcy grumbled.

Jane looked up from her food, "So Loki likes you?" she asked confused.

"I don't think like even begins to cover it," Pepper responded. "Apparently he has been after her attention for a few years."

"I thought he was just being a pest. I didn't know he had actually feelings for me."

"So is he good in bed?" a voice asked.

Tasha!" Jane admonished.

"Do tell!" Pepper chimed in as she offered a drink to the agent.

"To my knowledge we didn't have sex," Darcy mumbled.

"Anything?" Natasha asked,

"He kissed me," she admitted.

"And?" Pepper and Natasha demanded.

"It was good," she replied softly.

"Good," Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Ok it was fucking amazing," Darcy snapped. "Happy now?"

"Relax," Natasha replied. "It could be worse. At least you didn't have to have your boss set you up."

"Or you could be fucking your boss," Pepper replied serenely.

All the woman started laughing hysterically.

After a long nap Darcy felt more like herself. She needed to go to her room. She looked in a drawer and saw her clothes. She shrugged. Apparently Loki took care of that.

She sighed into the hot water and started to sing the first song that popped into her head. This hotel shower was a dream. It was huge, with perfect temperature. She turned and shrieked, "How long have you been standing there?"

Loki smirked, "Long enough to know that 'We are Living on a Prayer'."

She rolled her eyes, "Can you go so I can rinse off."

"I rather like the view," he purred.

"Look we need to talk…"

"Later," he cut her off and pulled her to him.

When they came up for air she sighed, "How long?"

Loki quirked his eyebrow, "I have been on Midgard for 3 years and working for Stark for 2 and half years. So lets see...4 years."

"Wait 4 years?"

"I ordered room service for dinner," he responded quietly. "We can discuss it then."

Darcy nodded and went back to her shower.

Loki paced as he waited for Darcy. He hadn't expected her to figure this all out. She was supposed to think that it was just some exclusive celebration for Tony. It had taken months to plan this all out. He sighed. Pepper was such a sport throwing the unsuspecting Darcy into his path. He had spent a year and a half trying to court her the normal way. She threw up so many defenses. When he finally confided in Bruce his desire to court Darcy the doctor merely laughed and told him he needed to speak to Pepper. Pepper was Darcy's boss. She was quickly on board with whatever Loki wanted. She was such a sentimental creature. After six long months of rejection he finally broke down and told Tony. Together the three of them planned this soiree. He made sure Jane and Pepper would drop enough hints that left Darcy dying to go. All he needed was for Jane to come to Tony begging for an invite for Darcy. He smirked as he recalled her barging into Tony's office a few days before they left. It wasn't fair that Darcy wasn't working with SHIELD. Darcy knew almost everyone. Couldn't she come too? Mortals were so easy to play. Tony reveled in holding out until two days before they left. He sighed as he heard the bathroom door open.

Darcy stared at Loki. Had he always been this beautiful? He just stood there lost in thought. Her heart skipped a beat. "Um...is dinner here yet?" she asked.

He looked up and smiled, "You look pretty," he told her softly.

Darcy looked at her pajama pants and baseball shirt. "I went for comfort."

He strode over to her and pulled her into a hug, "You always look beautiful."

"Why, Loki?" she asked softly.

"Room Service!" a voice chirped.

Loki let the server in and quickly showed him out.

Darcy parked herself on the couch and truly looked at him for the first time. His black hair and been cut mid length and it had a bit of a wave to it. His dark green eyes sparkled and his lips held a slight smirk. Her eyes traveled his body. He had dressed in casual black slacks and a green shirt that seem to cling in all the right places. Was it getting hot in here?

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

She blushed, "Turnabout is fair play," she muttered.

"If you are referring to the shower I could easily undress if you like."

"NO!" she exclaimed.

His lips held a wicked smile, "Oh Darcy. I am so going to enjoy our life together."

"Why didn't you just ask me out?" she shot back.

He sat on the couch and took her hand, "I tried." He sighed, "I asked you out. I tried to get to know you. I did everything that is normal for your culture."

"But I declined your interest," she told him gently.

He raked his fingers through his hair, "No. You refused to even consider me. You never let me apologize for any of my wrongs. You spent all your time with that cheating intern. It never occurred to you that my heart was aching for you. I just wanted a chance. After I got drunk and told Dr. Banner of my interest he pointed me to Pepper. That poor woman. She sent you to my house, my lunch meetings. You had every opportunity to at least give me a chance."

"So your next idea was to marry me?" she asked.

"You act like it was a rash decision," he stood up. "It was my last ditch effort to get your attention."

"If you had lost at cards?"

"I would have handed my keys over and gone apartment shopping," he smirked. "Of course I would have taken my own sweet time moving out."

"Do you really think I want to be married to you?" she asked.

"Actually I do," he replied as he pulled the room service cart over.

"Grilled cheese and soup?" she questioned.

He raised his eyebrows, "That is an artisan four cheese sandwich with a butternut squash soup. There are seasoned fries and a chocolate lava cake for dessert."

She rolled her eyes, "Be still my beating heart."

He reached his hand over and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Lets just enjoy."

Over soup and sandwiches Loki told her more about his work as a liaison for SHIELD and Stark Industries. He had a killer impression of Director Fury and a spot on one of his brother.

"Oh I hurt from laughing so much," she wheezed out.

Loki smirked, "So when did you realize that Ian cheated?"

She coughed in surprise, "Um well...catching him in bed with his lab partner was my first clue."

"When did you know?" he prodded gently.

She looked up at him, "I think I knew all along. I was just a convenience for him. I was like a booty call until something better came along. You know the usual. Convenient Darcy. One of the guys until there's alcohol involved. Yup that is me." she brushed a few tears from her eyes. "Anyways I guess that is all in the past. So are we going to fuck or what?"

Loki choked on his coffee, "Thank you for putting that so eloquently," he responded dryly. "We will make love when you are ready. Never worry. I can think of plenty of things to entertain us if you wish."

Darcy was too slow when Loki's arm gripped hers and pulled her to him. "I never said…"

He shushed her with a finger to her lips, "But you are curious. I will be gentle little one. I will be everything you have ever dreamed of."

His lips devoured hers once again. He pulled her onto his lap and continued his exploration. She gasped as he gently caressed her breast and sucked on her neck.

"Loki," she gasped.

He smirked as he gently pushed her to lay back on the couch. "You are so beautiful," he murmured as he pulled her shirt up and let his lips worship her. She squirmed as his kisses took him closer to her sex. He looked up at her as his fingers fiddled with the top of her pants, "Decisions decisions" he mused.

She looked down at him and saw the devilish spark in his eyes, "What is there to decide?" she grumbled as his wonderful lips stopped.

"Shall I leave you unsatisfied or shall I continue and risk entering new territory with you."

"My guess is I don't get a vote," she snapped.

He chuckled and gave her a gentle squeeze between her legs. His laugh grew as she squeaked in surprise. "I am sad to say that I must leave you unsatisfied for the night."

"Fine," she grumbled. "Let me up and I will go back to my room."

"Oh you will still be here with me," he informed her. "You have checked out of your room and they have let it out already."

"Why are you such a high handed prick?"

He leaned over and kissed her, "I am a god. I know what I want, and I get it." He sighed as he looked down at her, "Besides. How is this marriage going to work if we don't learn to sleep next to each other."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my thank you everyone! The reviews have been so wonderful. I am thrilled people enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Chapter 4 is done, but I am going to sit on it for a few hours. Editing at midnight is not always a great idea. This one is short, but does have some Thor and Jane in it. Enjoy!

Darcy opened her eyes and saw herself staring at the most beautiful chest. "Oh dear God," she mumbled.

"See anything you like?" Loki asked.

Darcy blushed, "Are you enjoying embarrassing me?"

"There is nothing wrong with admiring your husband," he murmured as he lowered his head and kissed her.

Darcy sighed. He was not what she had expected. His kisses were divine and his body. Oh lord where did she begin. "What did you mean last night that I would want to be married to you?"

He nuzzled her neck and made a contented sound that reminded her of a cat. "You have no idea what I can do for you. And you have no idea what you do to me." He rolled her on her back and began to demonstrate some of his finer traits.

A few hours later Darcy was in the lobby with Jane and Pepper. "So when do you move in?" Jane asked.

Darcy blushed, "The way he has everything all planned I assume I already am."

"So you are just accepting this?" Natasha interrupted.

She sighed, "I am sure I could get it annulled. I have every intention of doing so, but he distracts me."

"A marriage is based on more than sex," Natasha informed her.

"We haven't even had sex yet," Darcy shrugged "He makes me feel like I'm 16 again.."

"Well let us know when you do," Pepper giggled. "I have a bet going with Tony."

Her jaw dropped, "are we nothing but a fucking bet?"

Loki slipped his arms around her, "Calm yourself angel," he whispered. "We are a novelty. Soon we will be an old married couple." he kissed her temple. "Please keep your wagers to yourself. You are upsetting my wife."

Jane gaped as Loki pulled a very pissed off Darcy away, "Does he have her under some kind of spell?"

Clint smirked, "Its called the promise of sex. Natasha has me there most days. I am her slave," he grinned as he grabbed his girlfriend's ass.

"Keep talking like that and you can sleep on the couch," Natasha snapped.

"Thor?" Jane questioned.

"Yes my love," he boomed.

"Did you know about Loki?"

"I had my suspicions," he told her seriously. "I felt for sure he would confide in me. But he would be correct that I would have done anything to insure his happiness."

"She doesn't love him!" Jane exclaimed. "How can you support such a marriage?"

"Not all marriages are built on love," Thor shrugged. "Politically he made a wonderful match."

"So this is all for political gain for Asgard?" Jane shot back.

Thor looked confused, "My love I told you what I thought. I do believe that Darcy will grow to love him. But many Asgardian marriages are for political and financial gain. Loki did what was needed. It shouldn't take long for Darcy to see she made a wise choice."

Thor watched her storm off, "What did I say?":

Tony clapped him on his shoulder, "On Midgard the only reason for marriage is love."

"But Loki loves her," Thor insisted.

"Keep that to yourself," Clint informed him. "Let Jane simmer down. She'll realize she just needs to stay out it."

"I am sick of this!" Darcy snapped to Loki. "People need to keep the hell out of my life."

"Darcy," he began.

"Its my mistake. I got fucked up and married you. Didn't mean to but shit happens…" she looked at him. "Oh fuck I'm sorry."

He grimaced, "It is fine. I know this is all new to you."

"Can we just get back to New York," she sighed. "I just want to go home."

Loki watched as the tears began to fall. "Shit I don't even have a home" she cried harder.

"Darcy," he started. "Darcy!" he pulled her to himself. "Little one look at me," he begged.

Her tear filled eyes looked up into his deep green eyes. "You have me. My home is your home." He held up his hand to silence her, "No matter what happens you will always have a home with me. Yes this is strange and new, but we will make it work."

"You're just saying that."

"One day you will see how untrue that statement truly is." he held her and kissed the top of her head. "Come on. The limos are ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews! They make my day. Please enjoy and remember I sadly own nothing.

The flight back to New York was tense. Darcy kept her earbuds in and ignored the group. Loki was watching a movie and slyly texting Banner and Pepper. Jane was in the back of the jet refusing to talk to Thor. Thor was drinking with Tony and Clint. Steve was sleeping next to Maria. Natasha was trying to figure out how to stay out of the whole ordeal.

Once on land Loki grabbed Darcy's bag and led her to his car. "You have a Jag?" she shrieked.

He laughed as he opened her door, "What do you drive?"

She shrugged, "The subway."

A new car was added to his mental list. He started the car and they left for home. "So what do you expect?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess going online and seeing a way out of this. Surely a lawyer would take my case."

He rolled his eyes, "And what excuse will you give? I was sooooooo drunk that I accepted a bet to get married. Not to mention that my opponent would have lost his dwelling to me if he lost. That should work."

She choked back a laugh that almost turned into a sob, "You don't have to be so sarcastic. I would find a way."

"How would you pay for it?"

"Savings and tax refund," she responded lamely.

"Oh really. Please how do you plan on paying off your credit cards?"

"How do you know so much about my finances anyways?"

He smirked, "I have my ways. And don't forget about your student loans."

"If you weren't driving, I'd punch the crap out of you."

"Here we are," he announced.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Our new town home," he smiled. "I wanted to surprise you. I have a few calls to make. Enjoy."

She took the key he tossed her and stepped out of the car in surprise. He bought her house? She sighed to herself. Why did he have to bring up her debt. She wasn't a shopper. She just finally got a mildly decent paying job. Her credit card debt was mainly bills. Those student loans. She rubbed her eyes. Living the life of lower middle class sucked. Her parents didn't make enough to pay for education, but she didn't qualify for financial aid. Way to kick her while she was down. She turned the key and gasped in surprise.

The vaulted ceilings accented the large living room with a fireplace. She walked around in a daze. The kitchen was state of the art and huge. There was a library, three guest bedrooms, and two bathrooms. The master suite was gorgeous. The colors were green and gold, but so well combined. The bed was the biggest she had ever seen. There were His and Hers walk in closets. She noticed that her belongings had already been moved. The bathroom had a sunken tub and shower that rivaled the hotel's.

Silently he watched her reaction. He wanted her to like it so much. Quietly he slipped his arms around her waist, "Welcome home," he whispered.

She gasped, but let herself melt into his arms, "Its everything I ever dreamed of."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"What happened to you apartment?"

He shrugged, "I gave it to Steve. I figured he would need something larger when he moved in with Maria."

"Just gave it to him?" she asked confused.

"Sweetie you need to understand something. I know this will be very hard for you to wrap your mind around. The apartment was worth nothing to me. The value of that place is less than the limit on some of my credit cards."

"That place was easily worth over three hundred thousand dollars! Maybe more!" she gasped.

"Let me take a shower and we can talk."

"I could use one," she sighed.

"You could always join me," he asked with a devilish grin.

"I think I'll use one of the guest bathrooms."

He pulled his shirt off and winked, "Suit yourself."

She groaned and went off in search of her clothes.

After a refreshing shower she went in search of Loki. She found him cooking in the kitchen, "You are rich and you cook? Stop being so damn perfect," she groaned.

He grinned, "Don't forget I'm a god, royalty, and amazing in the bedroom. Aren't you glad you married me?"

She laughed as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Whatcha making?"

"Curry," he replied.

"I love curry," she sighed.

"Good," he replied. "Do you want to eat in the dining room or the family room?"

"Family room," she said as she opened the fridge looking for a soda.

"I have wine or a mango juice spritzer."

"You had me at mango," she laughed.

She sat at the bar and watched him cook, "What made you take up cooking. I'm sure you never had to do this on Asgard."

He shrugged, "It was this or spend more time in my office. I found it relaxing. It reminds me of mixing potions."

"What is the extent of your magic?" she asked curiously.

"He smiled and refilled her drink by looking at it, "Extensive."

"Oh shit dude!" she exclaimed.

He ruffled her hair, "Dinner is ready."

She sat on the couch and took in the setting. Loki was wearing dark green plaid pajama pants and a tight black t-shirt. She let a slight moan escape her lips. Damn it.

He raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to know what is going on your mind?"

She felt her cheeks turn red, "No."

He patted a spot on the floor, "Come down here. This is a conversation I would rather have in a more shall we say friendly environment."

She slid off the couch and sat on a pillow. Taking a bite of the curry she let out a groan, "god this is amazing!

He beamed, "I'm so glad you like it." He took a deep breath, "Ok. You can ask me anything."

"What is your net worth?"

He scrunched up his brow, "Not exactly sure. I guess somewhere around twelve or thirteen billion. I could be off by a bit."

Darcy coughed and took a swig of her juice, "Did you just say twelve fucking billion dollars?"

He sipped his drink, "Yes. Some of it was investments while I was looking for the tessarat, some a pay off from SHIELD and the rest from working for Tony."

"Why investments while looking for the tessarat?"

"I was planning on setting up my monarchy on Midgard. I knew that I would need to understand how finances worked and have some of my own. There is no such thing as a poor monarch."

"Wow. Just wow. So are you upset the tessarat thing never worked out?"

"I was originally," he sighed. "Now I am glad it worked out the way it did."

She paused. She needed to know. "Why me?"

"Do you want the quip 'Why not you'?"

"I want the truth."

"When I was ruling as Odin I often went to visit Hemidal. I was able to check in on Thor and insure he was oblivious to my trickery. One evening I saw Thor mediating a fight between you and Ian. It was painfully obvious that your lover had cheated. I felt so sure you were going to spurn his lame attempts of apology. You accepted him. It bothered me. Why would a seemingly independent woman take back a man who was so oblivious to the treasure he had. It bothered me. I would use Thor as an excuse to watch you. It didn't take much for Hemidal to realize I was not the mourning king. Thankfully he kept silent. For a year I watched you. I became attached to you. You had such a unique beauty. You were never perfect and very unaplogetic about it. I found you captivating. I could not understand why I was so blinded by your beauty. Finally Hemidall confronted me. After I assured him that Odin was just asleep, he encouraged me to make a new life for myself. I have never expressed my gratitude to him. I gathered my courage and woke up Odin."

"Was he pissed?"

"That was putting it mildly. It took Volstagg, Fandral, and even Lady Sif speaking on my behalf to calm Odin down. Hemidall suggested sending me to Midgard to do some good. Thor was thrilled at my being alive. He told Odin it was my best trick yet. I think the true forgiveness of Thor is what finally melted Odin's heart."

"When did you decide you wanted to marry me?"

"After your final break up with Ian." He ran his fingers through his hair, "You were so sad. I tried to comfort you, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"Did you send me the daisies?" she interrupted. She recalled a beautiful vase of daisies had arrived on her desk a few day after her break up. She thought it had been Ian or Jane.

He nodded, "I knew you liked them. I thought they would make you smile again. Do you remember the first time we met?"

She furrowed her brow, "Was it at Jane's place?"

He laughed, "It was at Stark Industry. I had an appointment with Tony and Pepper."

"You were that rude asshole who wouldn't wait!" she shrieked remembering that afternoon.

"I was running behind schedule. You were trying to make me late," he smirked.

Darcy laughed as she recalled the tall attractive man sail past her reception desk. She tried to stop him and he gave a once over and kept walking. He barged right into Pepper's office like he owned it. "You caused me much aggravation that day," she remarked.

"Allow me to offer my sincerest apologies," he drawled.

"So I broke up with Ian six months ago and you plotted the demise of my singlehood. So you got what you wanted. Why buy this house? It looks like you are trying to plan a family without the sex."

He chuckled, "I already told you. We will make love when you are ready. You are not. I am enjoying getting to know you."

"But you still want to share a bed with me?"

"Oh sweet Darcy. You have no idea how lovely it is to wake up with you in my arms."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Define here?"

"Like the annulment or divorce. What happens next. I have a job and bills to pay."

"An annulment will not be happening. If you choose to file for divorce I will use every legal loophole to keep it out of the courts. As for you job, you may continue if you wish. I have no desire to see you unhappy. Your debts have all been paid. Your student loan company should be sending you a paid in full notice soon."

"You paid off my student loans?" she asked flabbergasted. "I owed like eighty grand on them."

He smirked, "Need we rehash my financial assets?"

With a shriek she tackled him and kissed him full on the lips, "Thank you."

He gave a contented sigh and kissed her back, "I told you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

She sat up a bit self-conscious, "I should probably go to bed."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well I have to go to work…" her voice trailed off. She tried to discreetly get off of him, but he held onto her.

"Pepper gave you the next two weeks off. Why don't we turn on the fire and play a game of cards?"

"And what will we bet this time? Sexual favors?"

"Vacations, cars, massages. There is no limit to what we can bet on."

"Does Thor have as much money as you?"

"Oh god no!" Loki laughed. "Now Thor is wealthy and well paid in his own right. He risk his life daily caring for this realm. But to directly answer your question, he does not have the knack for financial gain as I do. I have studied your stock market, banks, and other forms of financial opportunities."

"So will the IRS be auditing us?"

He rolled his eyes, "They do every year. I swear Coulson put them up to it. Pay back for attempted murder. You would think the vacation home in Jamaica I bought him would have been sufficient."

"You were an asshole," she informed him as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"I saved your best friend's life," he countered as he trailed her.

"Oh yeah thanks," she smirked as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Where's the ice cream?" she whined.

"I have whip cream," he replied innocently.

"Fuck you," she snapped.

He pulled her to him, "With pleasure."

She let herself relax in his embrace. Everything about him was so perfect. Almost too perfect.

"So what's the catch?" she asked.

"Hmm…" he muttered as he began exploring her neck.

"You are almost too perfect. What's the catch?"

"You mean my bad traits?" he hummed into her throat.

She groaned, "Yes those."

"Well," he purred as he nibbled his way up to her ear. "I'm am horribly jealous. I have a very quick temper. I am prone to using tricks and manipulation to get my way. And I spend more time staring at your beautiful breast than at your eyes."

She laughed, "Ok fair enough. Now stop seducing and find me some ice cream. I know you have some."

"But you taste so much better," he whined.

"Move it mister."

He sighed, "Only if you play cards with me."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Darcy went to bed very content. She ate a huge helping of chocolate malted crunch ice cream, and won a vacation to London. Loki also owed her 2 massages and a shopping trip.

Loki smirked as he cuddled Darcy to his chest. Tonight had been perfect. He won the right to plan their honeymoon. He also got to pick out her car. She had been wanting a Jetta. He figured an Audi would suit her better. He kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: I know there is some concern about Darcy being so accepting of her situation. There will be fireworks in the next few chapters. She is overwhelmed and exhausted. Loki is like her security blanket. She will figure out what she wants on her own.


	5. Chapter 5

Let me apologize for the delay in this chapter. My family has been sick, and my youngest is having sleep issues. I have been having problems editing. I am most unsure of this chapter, but it is the direction I want to go. Please enjoy!

Darcy woke up to an empty bed. She padded into the kitchen and saw a note from Loki. He had to go into work for a few hours, but would love to take her to a late lunch. She pulled some eggs out of the fridge prepared to make herself an omelet. It was so quiet. As she cooked she reflected on the past weekend. She was pissed. She was mainly mad at herself. Pepper and Tony bore some of the blame too. They encouraged her drinking. It was like her life was just a soap opera for them to comment on.

When her mind wandered to Loki all she could muster was a mild agitation. He was so sincere in his desire to be with her. He was like freakin Mary Poppins. As she sat down to eat she heard a knock at the door. She found Jane on the other side.

"I just had to come," Jane rushed in. "What the hell is wrong with you? What the hell are you thinking?"

"Uh...good morning to you too?" Darcy asked confused.

"Why are you still here? Why haven't you filed for divorce yet?"

"Um...I just got here yesterday," Darcy stuttered. "For godsake Jane. What are you so fucking pissed about?"

"This!" she fumed as she pointed to the house. "He is trying to buy your love. Throwing pretty things in your face so you stay with him. He is trying to manipulate you. Why aren't you thinking clearly?"

Darcy shrugged helplessly.

Jane grabbed her by the shoulders, "Get out while you still can. Do you want to bring a child into this?"

"Into what Miss Foster?" a deadly voice behind them thundered.

Jane had the decency to look mildly guilty. "This sham of a marriage," she pressed. "How dare you force Darcy into such a position."

"I would like to ask you to leave Miss Foster," Loki snapped. "You are upsetting my bride."

"Darcy needs her true friends," Jane insisted.

"Just go," Darcy whispered helplessly. "I can't. I'll talk to you later Jane."

"Can't stand the truth?" Jane seethed.

"That is it!" Darcy yelled. "Everyone seems to think they know what is best for me. I can think for myself. I fucked up! Ok. Are you happy Jane? I fucked up. But for the love of god it is my mistake. I have been here for less than one day. I haven't had a moment to myself. I need to breath. I don't know what I want. Who goes to Vegas and finds themselves married to a former supervillain? I am trying. Just go. When I have had a moments peace I will talk to you. This is mine to deal with. Not you, not Thor, and not Loki. My decision and mine alone."

Loki helplessly watched Darcy flee the room. "I hope you are proud of yourself Miss Foster," he growled.

She glared at him, "After everything you put this world through? I hope she leaves you and takes you for everything you're worth."

"Please see youself out."

Loki slammed the door and held himself in check. If he went to her he risked losing her. If he waited too long he had lost her. It was a no win situation. He went into the kitchen and brewed some tea. It would help clear his mind and hopefully be seen as a peace offering.

"Darcy?" he called softly.

He waited as he heard the muffled sobs. "I um brewed some tea. Can I come in?"

Darcy opened the door and his heart broke. She was a wreck. He hated seeing her like this.

"I look like shit," she mumbled.

He smiled, "Want to talk about it?"

"Why? I thought we were friends?"

He sat in the doorway and handed her a mug of tea, "Do you want my honest opinion?"

She muttered a thanks and sipped the hot beverage.

He took her silence as a yes. "I think Jane is scared," he told her. "I am the black sheep of the family. I won't lie. I did some horrible things. But I have tried to make amends. Thor understands. Hell even Clint and Erik have forgiven me. Jane feels that by hating me she has taken some moral high ground."

Darcy sighed, "She has always been a little on the controlling side. I'm sure she feels responsible for the marriage. She did whine to get me my invite. God I just wanted to think. I wanted one fucking moment alone. I am trying to take this all in. Do I want to stay? Do I want to fight this? Move out until we know each other better. Just fuck you and get it out of the way? Why am I not allowed this courtesy? Just one fucking morning alone."

"Do you want to take a raincheck on lunch?" he asked gently.

Darcy looked at him. Truly looked at him. He was gorgeous there was no denying it. But what she saw of his personality is what was starting to draw her. "Can we? I need to talk to Thor."

Loki noded, "I'll give him a call and see if he wants to meet you here or somewhere else."

Darcy gave him a small smile, "I am trying to be as honest as I can."

He flashed her a grin, "I know. I'm going to go for a run."

Darcy took as shower and the next hour found her in Thor's Land Rover. "Loki said you wish to speak with me."

"Yes," she was confused. "I need to know what Loki was like before you were banished."

Thor grinned, "Ah. He was mischievous as a young child. Always reading and finding ways to terrorize the servants. Making objects vanish when they were cleaning. Sending food back into the cupboards. He made our mother exhausted trying to get him to control his magic."

Darcy listened as Thor told story after story of Loki's childish behaviour. Most of it was fairly harmless. The shaving of Lady Sif's hair was a low blow. She smirked as she recalled the beautiful warrior. It was amazing Loki was still alive. "Has Loki always been so giving?" she asked as their food arrived.

Thor thought as he chewed. "He never courted much. There were a few maidens he was interested in. After one or two walks in the garden he no longer wished to associate with them. He always prefered to concentrate on learning magic. He has always been interested in Midgard. I think he always hoped Allfather would let him come down and rule. He always wished to protect the innocents of this world."

Darcy noded, "What was Loki like right before your banishment?"

"Becoming bitter each day. He was most gentle with mother. He never celebrated with us for long. He would put in an appearance." He paused and took in Darcy's thoughtful expression. "What are you truly wishing to know."

Darcy blushed. "Loki is different with me," she began.

"Describe different."

"Well," she began. "He watches me. He keeps his temper in check, even after I have insulted him. He cooked for me. Thor he bought me a fucking house. A house! He planned this elaborate ruse to bind me to himself. Is this normal behavior for him?"

"Loki has always been very calculating," Thor offered. "If there was something he wanted he went after it. He always used his cunning and magic to bring about his plans. That he has lavished gifts on you is not surprising. Father has always taught us that when you wed never deny your bride. I assume Loki is just following what we have been taught."

"Do you indulge Jane?"

Thor looked surprised, "Jane is not one for frills. I have approached her about jewels and she has rejected them."

Darcy noded in understanding. Jane was not feeling guilty. She was jealous. Things were starting to fall into place. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Thor noded.

"Are you going to marry Jane?"

Thor looked shocked.

"So I take that as a no."

"I have given it much consideration. As much as I love Jane, she would never be happy as my queen."

Darcy noded. She loved Jane. She loved Thor. Jane and Thor never did make much sense. "Is she aware?"

Thor noded, "When we got home we fought. It was most unpleasant. She is still very angry at Loki's high handed way of bringing about your marriage."

"She came over this morning. She verbally attacked me. I think she is hurting more than she is letting on."

Thor shook his head, "I want to apologize for her behaviour."

Darcy shrugged, "She is probably trying to process everything. She'll apologize eventually."

Thor looked sad, "I will be heading back to Asgard for awhile. Allfather requires I accept the throne. Loki has rejected it completely."

"I'll miss you."

"I shall miss you sister," he smiled sadly. "I wish you and my brother many lifetimes of happiness."

Darcy caught a cab back to the house. She had much to think about.

Loki rounded his seventh mile. He was stressed. He was angry. He was scared. He didn't know how to explain these feelings to Darcy. He knew his heart would break if she left him. He was furious at Jane. Just because Thor didn't love her gave her no excuse to take her anger out on Darcy. It was no surprise that when he spoke with Thor that he was informed Thor would be leaving for Asgard the next morning. Jane had been good for Thor. Midgard had been good for him. He needed to go back home. He belonged in Asgard. He was meant to rule. Loki was content to be rich and use his financial prestige to pull political strings on Midgard. Allfather thought it was a punishment. As long as Loki had Darcy he was content. The house came in sight. He hoped Darcy hadn't left.

Loki came into the most glorious sight. Darcy was sitting in a split with her back leg touch the back of her head. Loki felt his pulse race. The things he wanted to do to this woman. He was content to stand back and watch her change yoga positions. She was so beautiful. He hated holding himself in check. He knew it was for the best, but at times he could barely stand it.

"When did you get in?" Darcy asked noticing Loki.

He glanced at the clock, "About ten minutes ago."

"And you have been watching me this entire time?" she raised an eyebrow.

He smirked, "It was very um enlightening."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "How was your run?":

"Very cleansing," he replied. "How was lunch?"

Darcy rolled up her yoga mat and followed Loki into the kitchen, "Good. Thor is leaving tomorrow."

"I know."

"So you know he is not taking Jane with him."

"I had my suspicions."

"I hurt for them."

"It never was a good match. She would make a better match with Dr. Banner or someone similar."

Darcy noded, "We could set her up with Coulson."

Loki snorted as he pulled his shirt off, "So I could get audited AND have an FBI home invasion? No thank you."

Darcy laughed, "I'll let you shower in peace."

"Come here," he said gently.

Darcy looked at his eyes and froze, "I um…"

"Are you scared of me?" he asked softly.

"Apprehensive would be a better word," she whispered.

"I would never hurt you," he told her.

"That isn't what I'm afraid of."

"You heart will be safe with me. Let me love you Darcy."

"I don't know what I want."

He smiled, "Come here little one. Let me comfort you."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Come here and I'll tell you."

She huffed angrily but obliged. As he wrapped his arms around her she was keenly aware of the height difference. "Oh."

"Not just that. When we compare ages whether midgardian or asgardian you are younger. Even if you are no maiden you are still an innocent. And as an innocent it is my sworn duty to protect you."

She sighed into his chest, "Why do I secretly like it?" she wondered aloud.

He held her tightly, "Because you are mine."

"I should go," she whispered.

He reluctantly let her go. "I'll see you after I'm done."

Darcy was asleep on the couch when Loki out of the shower. He smiled at her form. She was everything he could ever wish for. He covered her up with a blanket and went to his office. He had a few things to take care of before he let himself plan their honeymoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all of the reviews. We are getting better in my household. This chapter is another one I was not sure on, but the story writes itself. This one truly has a mind of its own. Once again I own nothing.

Darcy woke up as the sun was setting. Today was just so emotionally draining. She poured herself some mango juice and went off in search of Loki. She was starting to truly enjoy his company. And she would be a liar if she said his hugs were not the most amazing things ever. She felt so protected with him.

She sighed quietly as she watched him work in his office. She couldn't tell what he was working on, but whatever it was he was annoyed. She stifled a giggle as she heard him curse in his native tongue. She turned to leave when his voice caught her off guard.

"Going so soon?"

" Sorry for spying. I was going to see about dinner."

He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned, "These numbers make no sense. I have no idea why Stark seems to think the board will accept this. He is at least two and a half over budget. Not to mention only looking at a profit of three and a half percent. They are going to go ballistic."

Darcy walked over and looked at the spread sheet, "I think you made a mistake. The lab only has a five percent margin. So you are looking at closer to a 6 percent profit. It is still a hard sell, but not impossible."

Loki ran through the numbers and muttered under his breath. "Damn it," he snapped. "You are right. Why are you not in budgeting?"

She shrugged, "No real desire to be there. Not in the mood to think that much."

"Do you need me to cook?" he asked not looking up from the screen.

"I can handle it. Is there anything you hate?"

"Just fast food. I made a pesto while you were napping if you want that."

"Found it. Are you eating in your office?"

"I'll be out when you are done."

Darcy found the radio and turned up Pink while she danced around the kitchen. She found some ravioli shells and made her favorite spinach and mozzarella ravioli. She needed to know where Loki shopped. His ingredients were a dream come true.

"Do I smell garlic bread?"

Darcy looked up and smiled, "Yeah. I also have a spinach and artichoke dip that is about to come out of the oven.

"You are amazing," he murmured as he planted a kiss behind her ear.

She blushed, "Where do you get your groceries at?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, "Variety of places. How was your chat with Thor?"

"Enlightening," she giggled as she shrugged him off.

He looked puzzled, "Good or bad?"

"That would be telling. You were a very naughty little boy."

He smirked, "Are you going to spank me?"

Darcy's heart dropped, "Now listen here,"

"The oven beeped," he whispered.

She howled in frustration, "Stop being so sexy," she muttered.

"I missed that."

"Just shut up."

He smirked, "I don't think I will."

He held his tongue as she dished up the food. "Wine?" he asked.

She nodded as she focused on slicing the bread.

As she brought the bread to the table he trapped her wrist, "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable."

"Lets just eat," she muttered.

"So how was lunch?" he asked as he devoured at least half of the dip and bread.

She smiled, "It was good. Thor talked about your childhood. He..um..told me about some marriage advice Allfather gave you."

Loki held a grin in check.. "Yes. He was very insistent about the way of treating a wife. Our future queens, as he called them."

"Were you aware that Thor was going to break it off with Jane?"

"I wasn't sure. I knew she would not enjoy being queen. It is a thankless task. Mother spent hours in behind the scene negotiations with wives of politicians and royalty. It is the underhandedness of the queen that really makes alliances. It is also what can cause wars."

"I never thought of that. I always just saw Jane's perfect looks and assumed she would make a good queen. I mean she is brilliant, but beauty is what gets you the role of queen."

"Cunningness is what makes a good queen," he responded. "With your friendliness and efficiency you would have made a remarkable queen."

She blushed, "You are just saying that."

Loki locked eyes with her, "No I'm not. You have everything a true man desires in a queen. The fact that Thor completely missed that is lost on me."

Darcy couldn't think she could have gone any redder, "It could have been the taser."

"I know it is not appropriate dinner conversation, but it is true. I have always seen this about you. Another reason I am glad you are mine."

Darcy felt tears gather in her eyes, "Well lets change the subject. How was work?"

Loki wisely held his tongue. "It was fine. Slightly agitated at Stark. Despite the money the company is bringing in, he does have a budget. SHIELD will not agree to collaborate with a high overhead."

"What is the project?"

"Classified. You will probably be brought in at a later stage. All of Pepper's assistants will need to help with some of it."

"Can't wait. I love the more interesting projects."

"This is wonderful ravioli," he remarked. "You should cook more often."

"If you do dishes."

"What are your plans for the evening?"

She shrugged, "Probably catching up on Sherlock or Dr. Who."

He grinned, "I love both of those. If you can hold on for about an hour I would love to join you."

"Sure."

An hour later found Darcy sitting on the floor getting a massage while Dr. Who played in the back ground. "Your hands feel amazing," she murmured.

He held a possessive growl in check. She was driving him crazy. All he wanted to do was scoop her up and take her to bed. He knew damn well it was a horrible idea. But for the love of god what did she expect.

"Why did you stop?"

"If I continue I won't stop," he muttered as he left the room.

Darcy looked at the spot he left and felt tears gather in her eyes. She knew she was playing a dangerous game. If she went after him, she knew they would have sex. If she didn't, he might think she didn't care. Damn it she did care. She wasn't ready to fully commit herself to him though.

"I'm not trying to lead you on," she yelled.

"I know that," he snapped back.

"Then what the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem?" he growled as he came out of the bedroom in nothing but his pajama pants.

"Yes! What is your fucking problem?" she ended up toe to toe with him.

"My problem is that I am sick of this. I know it has only been 3 days, but damn it I can't take this anymore."

"I have had the day from hell and you are going to bitch to Me about your lack of sex? Go fuck yourself!" she snapped as she raised a hand to slap him across the face.

He snagged her hand pulled her to him, "You better forgive me for this." He then proceeded to kiss the life out of her.

Darcy groaned as she kissed him back. He picked her up and carried her to the couch not losing contact. She lost track of time as he invade her senses completely. The feel of him between her legs nearly drove her over the edge. "I can't stand this," she murmured.

He muttered something and stopped, "I can't do this to you." He sat up and groaned. "I want you," he began. "I want you more than you will ever understand. You are my fire. You literally complete me. I want to bind you to me more than you will ever know. But I can't take you when you are angry."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He kissed her lips and rested his forehead against hers. "There is so much I wish to tell you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Soon. Should I sleep in a guest bedroom?"

"Don't even think about it.," he growled as he pulled her lips to his.

That night Darcy drifted off to sleep aware of a new feeling. She felt owned. Loki's hand gripped her waist possessively. There was more than Loki was telling her. He wasn't the god of mischief and lies for nothing. She snuggled into his embrace and sighed.

Loki held onto Darch as if his life depended on it. There were a few things he was keeping from her. He breathed deeply as he let his Jotun side subside. It always tried to surface when his emotions went on overdrive. He wasn't sure how she would react to the real reason why he pushed for the marriage. She was his mate. After extensive research he realized why he had reacted so strongly to her. She was his other half. After Heimdall had realized who he was, their conversations took a different turn.

_"Have you ever researched your roots?"_

_"That I am a monster is all I have concern myself with."_

_"The one you watch matters more than you think."_

_It took Loki more than a fortnight to decode what Heimdall was telling him. After many frustrating evenings in the library the truth was revealed._

_"The Jotun bloodline is fragile. Every 1000 years new mates from a different speices must be chosen. The Royal bloodline must chose a mate from the Midgardian Race on the following millennium. If a mate is not chosen, marked, and mated in a decades time, the Jotun will die a slow painful death. **Footnote: Since this has never occurred the death has never been recorded. The ones to push the timeline have experienced failing organs, disintegrating limbs, and sleep cycles that last many months."_

_Loki closed his eyes and let the tears fall. He had no choice. He had to abdicate the throne. As much as he desired to rule, his very survival depended on this._

_"What troubles you young prince?" Heimdall asked the following evening._

_"I have taken your counsel. I must hold court with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. If I am to leave for Midgard it is imperative that they sway Allfather."_

_"As much as it pains me, I will stand with you."_

_Loki smirked. "Thank you for your confidence."_

_The following week was hectic. Loki met with Thor's friends and were able to convince them to stand with him after he woke Odin. Lady Sif was sent to retrieve Thor once Odin was revived._

_"Brother!"_

_Loki smiled, "Thor. I must talk to you ."_

_"Why steal the throne? Why this charade?"_

_"It was necessary. It is my birthright. After a few things have come to light," he sighed. "I no longer desire the throne. I wish to return to Midgard with you. I will live as much as I can as a mortal. No lies, no tricks. I need your help procuring employment and a dwelling."_

_Thor was dumbstruck. "You wish to fight with the Avengers?"_

_Loki shook his head, "I wish to be a liaison between The Man of Iron and the Agency that has formulated the Avengers. I am more useful in the back ground."_

_"What use have you for me?"_

_Loki sighed, "I wish for you to explain to Odin that I have no quarrel with him. He only sees me as the god of tricks and lies. Your forgiveness will prove to him I have changed."_

_"Have you truly changed?"_

_Loki nodded, "There are things I am not at liberty to discuss, but you have my word I will not harm Odin, Midgard, or your precious Jane."_

_"I do not trust you."_

_He smirked, "Good. Let's start there."_

Loki sighed as he held Darcy.

"You ok?" she whispered.

"Just thinking," he replied softly.

"Get some sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Loki nuzzled her, "Yes my dear."

Darcy giggled and let herself drift off into slumber.

Ok this story has taken a different turn. As much as I did not want it to go this way, I had no choice. Please review if you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. It makes me so happy to know others enjoy this story as much as I do. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have had to repost this chapter. The copy n paste was not my friend this morning. The story is wrapping up soon. Please enjoy!

Loki woke to Darcy grinning at him with a tray, "Breakfast in bed?"

She giggled, "Sorry for being a bitch last night."

"Its ok. I wasn't at my best last night either."

"So talk," she encouraged after he had started on the food.

"Did you eat?"

She shook her head, "I'm too edgy. What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm afraid," he replied. "I feel like that once you know the truth you will leave."

She looked deep into his eyes and sighed. "Loki you can tell me. Our relationship feels different after last night."

"Different how?"

"I have this feeling. It isn't a bad feeling, but I feel like you..well...own me. I can't describe it. It goes past desire. It is past love, not that I'm in love with you or anything, but it is deeper than that. At least on your part."

"What has Thor told you about me?"

"The whole Frost Giant part?" she asked. "I always thought that was pretty cool. Can I see?"

Loki smirked, "You say that now."

He closed his eyes and revealed what his mind had always tried to hide.

Darcy gasped, "Wow." Her hand hovered over his arm, "Can I touch you?"

"Please" he whispered.

Darcy let her fingers gingerly ghost over his hand. He was cold. Colder than anything she had ever touched before. He closed his eyes as her fingers gently caressed his face. He had never been touched in this form before. It felt right.

"You are so beautiful Loki," Darcy whispered.

His red eyes bore into hers, "Do you really think so?"

Darcy felt her heart break, "Oh Loki," she held his hand and cried. Cried for the rejection he had felt at the hands of Odin, cried for the unknown shadow Thor had cast on him, and cried for the rejection he had felt at the hands of his peers.

"Darcy?" he asked uncertainly. "Don't cry."

"Its not fair," she muttered.

He was confused, "What's not…"

"You should never have been treated as you were because you are different. Just because you look different. I'm so sorry you were treated that way."

He smiled, "Thank you my love."

He was cut off my Darcy's lips. Somehow she had maneuvered the tray out of the way and was on his lap. He held her as she explored him in this new form. He sighed as his icy lips nipped at her neck.

"How come you can touch me?" she murmured.

He sighed, "Because you are mine," replied lightly.

"No Loki. Why?"

"You are mine."

A look of horror crossed her features. "What do you mean by that?"

He sighed and let his features return to his normal look. "When I was ruling Asgard, Heimdall encouraged me to look into my Jotun side. I had already developed a habit of watching you. I was puzzled at my quick attraction to you. Research showed me why that was. Jotuns of the royal bloodline are required to seek out mates every thousand years. This time the mate was to come from Midgard. My Jotsun side claimed you the moment I laid eyes on you. It was something I had no control over."

Darcy tried to extract herself from him, but he held on. "Let me go. You lied to me!"

"If I had been upfront what would you have done?"

"Told you to go fuck yourself. What part of let me go are you not understanding?"

His eyes turned bright red, "So you would rather I died a very slow, very gruesome death because my body chose you?"

"I am done. Papers will be on your desk in the morning."

Neither of them could recall how the physical part of the fight started but the end result was imminent. She tried to punch him as he tried to calm her. Before either of them could bark out another curse he had somehow flipped the screaming woman under him and he did the inevitable, He kissed her. The more she fought the deeper he kissed her. The fight in her slowly subsided as she returned his kiss.

"Don't fucking lie to me again," she growled between kisses.

"Stop acting like a fucking baby," he spat back.

His hands finally found their way into her underwear and she moaned as he found her spot.

"Fuck Darcy," he growled. "We need to stop doing this."

"Not man enough to finish," she snapped.

"I want you willingly. Not pissed off and afraid you are going to call rape on me."

He sat up and she groaned. "Loki…" she pleaded.

He buried his face in his hands, "I want you so bad," his voice shook with passion and rage. "I want our first time to be in love, not anger. Damn it Darcy look at me."

"What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to fucking say?" She stood up and howled in frustration, "Not only did you trick me into marrying you, I now find out I had no choice. Like the universe thinks I am too stupid to find my own husband, so it had to do it for me. I feel like a loser. I feel like a failure. If you hadn't 'picked' me, then you would never have looked at me twice. So fuck you!"

He watched her slam the door. He looked at mirror and it broke. He wanted to destroy things. He wanted to vent his rage. He could not hurt Darcy. He was done taking his rage out on those he loved. He needed to earn her trust again.

Darcy took a cab to Stark tower and barged in on Pepper's office.

"Darcy!" she chirped. "You look…"

"You look like shit," Tony replied helpfully.

She threw herself on the couch and burst into tears.

"Tony get out," Pepper replied.

After the door was shut Pepper sat next to Darcy, "Want to talk about it?"

"Loki doesn't love me!" she wailed.

Pepper raised her eyebrows in surprise, "When did he say that?"

"He told me that I am his mate. He didn't just fall in love with me. The universe picked me."

Pepper sighed, "What exactly did he say?"

"He said I was his mate," she let fresh tears fall. "He said that if we don't bond he dies. How the hell am I supposed to feel?"

Pepper wrapped her arms around her and let her cry.

Tony stormed over to Loki and Darcy's place. Who was this little punk who made his girl cry? He banged on the door, "Open up you asshole!"

Loki opened the door.

"You look like shit," Tony remarked surprised.

"It appears that way," he mumbled as he let him in.

"Why is my girl crying?" he demanded. "This was supposed to be perfect. She was supposed to be thrilled with this. What went wrong?"

Loki sighed and motioned for Tony to have a seat. "As a member of the royal family of Jotunheim I am required to take a mate. Darcy is my mate. She is displeased. She thinks that as my mate she was picked by some abstract source."

"I thought you were from Apron Strings or wherever Thor is from."

"Drink?"

Stark nodded as he watched Loki turn a deep shade of blue. "What the fuc…"

"Now you see me as I truly am."

"Is this what scared my girl?"

Loki shook his head, "It was my telling her of our destiny. I tried explaining to her that I was already drawn to her before I discovered the bond."

"She will be staying with us for a few days."

Loki noded, "I understand. Please do not encourage her to seek any form of dissolving our marriage. No matter what she thinks I do love her."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"For once I am attempting this thing you call honesty. My silvertongue would have served me better."

"Any idea how you can make this up to her?"

"You still wish to assist me?"

"I know deep down she cares about you. All she would do is complain about you. Sooner or later you two were going to end up in bed together."

"I have a much more permanent arrangement in mind."

Darcy awoke later that afternoon in a guest room at Stark Tower. She had a headache and a broken heart. How dare he throws this at her. She sighed as she remember him in his Jotun form. Something about it drew her to him. It had been deliciously cold and sexy. Damn it she found him sexy period. Why couldn't she get passed this?

"You ok kid?" Tony called from the other side.

Darcy pulled herself out of bed and let him in.

"You look less like shit," he quipped as he set her favorite chinese take out on the counter. "Saw your boy toy."

"Is he ok?" she asked slowly.

"Doing about as good as you," he responded. "You going to leave him or what?"

She opened the bag of fried wontons and took a bite. She savored the taste and looked lost. "I'm not sure. It hasn't even been a week yet."

"Want my advice?"

"Think I'm going to get it whether I want it or not," she smirked as she hopped up on the counter.

"Just go back You both know you need to get laid something fierce.," he ducked as a fortune cookie was aimed at his head. "Besides he misses you."

"Love advice from you?" she raised a confused eyebrow.

"Look don't tell anyone. I fucked up too many years. I could have been happier longer with Pepper. But stupid me had to taste every female out there. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"I technically have six years before he dies from this," she responded.

"You don't believe me?"

"Not a word, but nice try."

"I wasn't completely lying. He does miss you. And you do need to get laid."

"Get out!" she balled up a napkin and hurled it at him as he shut the door.

She curled up on the couch and stared off into space. She stayed like that for the next several days. Her eyes glazed over wishing to go back and fix everything. Her skin felt very hot, but she was freezing. She knew her immune system was down due to her crying and lack of appetite. She sighed. If she was honest she did miss him. The random hugs that made her feel so secure. The kisses that went down to her toes. Damn it! She threw herself on the couch and moped. She thought of the couch at his home. Well technically hers too. How could he have taken over her heart in such a short amount of time. It wasn't love, but there was a comfort there. She held an affection for him. Even if she had pushed it to the back of her mind, she had always found him attractive. While he may be trying to buy her love, he did care for her.

She wasn't sure how long she stared at the ceiling. All she wanted was to be back in bed with Loki. "Damn you Loki!" she shouted. "What I wouldnt give to have you here," she grumbled.

She looked to her left and fell off the couch, "Fuck!"

"You summoned me?" he smirked.

"How…" she paused trying to gather her bearings, "How the fuck did you do that?"

"You summoned me, I answered. One of those privileges of being a god," he whispered in her ear.

"Just stay away," she fell back on the couch.

"You requested my presence. Would you like to rail at me some more? Or have you found a way to try my patience in court."

She shook her head. She was just so tired. She was wound so tightly. "I just need…"

He looked at her tear stained face and the dark circles under her eyes, "May I take you home now little one?" he asked.

He wrapped her in his arms and the tears returned. "I just…" she hiccuped.

"Hush little one," he soothed. "We shall discuss this at a later date. For tonight let me hold you and comfort you."

She nodded and he teleported them back to their home.

"Darcy!" Tony called. "Pepper is worried about you. I am too…" he opened the door. He saw the couch empty. Where did she go? He made a thorough check of the room. He looked at the couch and saw a business card with green script. Bastard he mused.


End file.
